This invention relates generally to container structures made of sheet material, such as paper, cardboard, and synthetic resin sheet, for packaging purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to a container structure of this character comprising a plurality of independent, sealed compartments in integrally interlinked state each of which can be individually opened and unsealed independently of the other compartments and to a combination of this container structure with an outer box.
Containers of like character heretofore used for packaging purposes, in general, have been sealed by a cover or lid, which, upon being removed for opening, unsealed the entire container, thereby causing all of the accommodated goods to be exposed. For this reason, these known containers have been unsuitable for containing products which readily absorb moisture, products which easily oxidize, the products which undergo changes in characteristics or deteriorate when exposed to air, particularly in cases where these products are not used at once immediately after unsealing of the container but are consumed over a relatively long time.
In view of this problem, some products of the above mentioned nature have heretofore been packaged in independent bags, which in a plural number are accommodated in an outer package such as a box. After the outer package has been opened, each of these bags can be opened independently of the other bags. In most instances, however, since bags are made of flexible materials, they lose much of their function as convenient containers with easy access to their interiors once they are opened. This feature may render such bags inconvenient in the cases where the packaged product is a granular article or a product such as candy or biscuits, and it is desired to keep this product in the package container until it is completely consumed. In such cases, individual compartments with relatively stiff walls with openable upper lids may be more convenient for easy access to the product.